


Illness Rayllum Week Day 5

by Elite_7



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Big Hero 6 (2014) References, F/M, Illness, Treasure Planet - Freeform, reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 13:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18469582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elite_7/pseuds/Elite_7
Summary: "We jumped out a window!""Now you lost it."





	Illness Rayllum Week Day 5

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you get the references that I so poorly wrote down. 
> 
> I know. I am humoring you guys, but the real humor is the story below! Enjoy!
> 
> Feedback makes me happy and I could learn from it. Thank you.

Rayla pictures herself confessing first, in the moonlight, after they return Zym to his mother who guarantees peace for the Pentarchy and Xadia. She was _**not**_ expecting Callum’s confession. She thought the sad prince was too dense for his own good. How wrong she was.

At first, he was feeling fine, fine being the keyword for today, and Rayla notices that he was tripping over his own feet. That wasn’t normal for Callum and she (being worried of course) asks him if he was feeling ill. First he lied, but after almost vomiting on poor Zym, Rayla cleaning it up with a disgusted look on her face, he told her he was probably getting sick. The elf knew that he wouldn’t be welcomed in any Xadian clinic, so she decided to take the pleasure caring for her human, and possibly not ( _dearly hoping_ ) that she wouldn’t get sick.

“You have beautiful eyes.” Her human whispers already feeling drowsy from the berries that she had given him to help fight off the illness. Rayla had already heard this one once and rolls her eyes in bemusement. She puts a wet cloth on his pink face to cool him down.

“You need to rest, Callum.” She says softly rearranging the bag underneath his head so he is comfortable. Zym cooed at him as if agreeing with her. 

“Buuuuutttt iiiiii looooooovvvvvveeeeeee yyyyooooouuuuu.” Callum says sounding like a drunken sailor. Is he really confessing or just plane drowsy? Rayla could feel her face heat up.

Is **she** getting sick as well?

She isn’t even close enough to get sick!

“You have lost your mind!”

“We jumped out a window!”

“Now you _lost_ it.”


End file.
